Crazy
by blueyed18
Summary: Taking a breathe, he jumped in and never looked back. “Lorelai, I’m in love with your daughter.”


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning Logan :) Also, Lyrics belong to Evan and Jaron.

A/N: This is something I wrote a while back but never posted. It pretty much follows the storyline up to where Logan went to Lorelei for help winning Rory back. It's slightly AU. It's just what I believe was going through Logan's mind at different times. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He always knew she was special. She wasn't after money, status, or anything material that he had to offer. She had loved him for himself. If you stripped him of his trust fund, high society status, and good looks, she would be with him just the same; however, if you leave the jackass qualities, she might think otherwise.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

It all started with his father. He knew better than to bring her along to his so called "family" and their dinner, but he didn't want to disappoint Honor. And those eyes, how could he resist Rory's eyes? Surprisingly, that's the first thing he noticed about her. Finn and Colin would give him hell if they knew that their playboy and womanizing friend fell in love with a girl simply because of her deep blue eyes. Love? Did he just say love? Well, this is Rory Gilmore. His first girlfriend, the girl he loves. Yes, love. Like he told her, he's said that to many girls but he never meant it. His love for her felt the most intense during their simple moments together.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

_Flashback_

"Bye guys!" Rory waved goodbye as she and Logan headed out of the Blues Bar. With her felon hat in place she wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. "All of this for me? Why?"

Logan tightened his arms around her. "It was nothing Ace. I had to celebrate your first act of delinquency."

"Thank you." She kissed him lightly on his lips as he grabbed her hand and headed towards the car. "Although, I was looking forward to that just you and me stuff. Do you think we could ever go out as just the two of us?"

'Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes...' Whenever Rory would give him those eyes, he'd do practically anything for her. "Of course Ace. Anytime and anyplace. You just name it." He opened the door for her as she stepped inside.

"How about Thursday night, you're leaving Friday afternoon right?"

As he started the car his smile faltered a bit. He had forgotten all about his trip to Europe this summer. He didn't feel right leaving Rory when she had her court date only just a few days away, but Finn and Colin wouldn't have it any other way. They were already complaining about how much time he spent with Rory as it was. If he bailed on their annual summer plans, he'd never hear the end of it. "Yeah, you're coming to the airport to see me off, right?"

"Of course, I have to give Finn a hard time one last time for the summer. I really wish you guys would've decided to stay here this year."

He made a promise to himself to take her somewhere special next summer. Colin and Finn could ignore him all they liked, they'd turn around eventually. "Yeah, me too. But the second I get back from Europe I promise to shower you with my presence. Plus, I plan on calling you every day."

"Man, that is going to make it nearly impossible for me to sneak off with my other boyfriend. He's more handsome than you, you know."

"Oh really? How is that, I'm the best looking guy at Yale!"

"Oh my, could your ego be any bigger? I'm slacking off at keeping it in check. I better tell Colin and Finn to keep an eye out on you in Europe this next month or so."

If this were any other girl, he really would need a babysitter. Yet somehow, Rory Gilmore changed him. She made him a commitment kind of guy. Never in his life did he imagine that he would actually want to get serious with a girl of his own choice. He didn't have much time to have fun, his future was about to catch up with him. He was beginning to feel the hands on his back pushing him towards the door with the company seal on the door knob. "Don't worry, they'll keep my ego plenty company."

The next few minutes were spent in silence. Rory had rolled the window down and was staring out the open space. She did that a lot when they were driving home from somewhere. He had a feeling that in these past few weeks she was thinking about her mother. He could tell that the separation was having a huge affect on her. He just hoped they were on speaking terms when he got back. The next thing he knew she started rambling about some strange movie she watched the other day on T.V. He loved it best when she rambled. That's what he loved about her. He looked over at her with the most sincere smile he had in him and said, "Hey Ace, will you go on a date with me Thursday night...just me and you, no drunken late night pub crawls?" The next thing he saw was the hugest grin on a girl that small. The butterflies in his stomach lasted the rest of the way home and into the night.

_Would you look at her She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feelAnd as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_

All of his life, his family put pressures on him to be the perfect socialite and take over his family's business. It'd always been that way with both his grandfather and father. His mother was always too busy planning parties and chain smoking to care. All he had was Honor. But even she couldn't save him from his fate. So he did what he had to do, he partied like there was no tomorrow. Sure, some could argue that he drank too much, but he didn't have a problem. He could quit at anytime. He just knew that the time was nearing and he wanted to be numb. That's the way it was the night his father sat him down and told him the following year was his last at Yale. Goodbye freedom.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down_

_Flashback_

She had told him to wait in the pool house while she finished up; however, while he sat alone on her couch he was haunted by his future. He had to do something to take his mind off things. Drinking and waiting for Rory by himself didn't sound like his idea of fun so he called up the boys, and consequently Colin's milkmaid as well. The next thing he knew, Rory was back. 'Man, she's really working that outfit.' He made a mental note to let her know later.

"There's my salmon puff...hi!" He reached up to give her a kiss. He could tell she was confused even through his somewhat drunken phase. Being around Finn for so long gave him a chance to build up a certain immunity to alcohol that most wouldn't understand. Rory noticed Colin's milkmaid after a while. Yet again, she called Colin on his shit. The guy can really be a jackass. But they have this weird friendship not even he can understand. No matter how many stupid things Colin does, Rory's always there to bail him out. Logan's thankful that Rory and his friends get along so well.

The night progressed and they ended up going out and eating Chinese food. Like the first time, while they ate and laughed at stories Logan's fingers found their way to Rory's hair. It was soft and comforting. He really hoped Rory wouldn't mind if he stayed over tonight. He needed her now more than ever, even if he wasn't able to admit it yet. He didn't know how this communication thing worked. He functioned through actions, that's the way he'd always been.. It's hard to teach an old dog new tricks they say. He was starting to believe this 'they' he'd heard so much about growing up.

A few hours later, after many stories of Colin's moms and Finns attempts of getting the waitress to go home with him, Logan found himself holding Rory in his arms and stumbling to get to her bedroom.

"Logan, watch out for the..."

"Ouch!"

"...chair. Sorry."

"Man, Ace! What's a chair doing so close to your door?"

"You know my grandmother. I swear every time I come home from the DAR or my community service one more thing has been moved. It's getting ridiculous."

"You know, you could always move out and come back to Yale. There would be no objections here."

"Logan...we've already had this discussion. I'm happy where I am right now."

"I know Rory, you know I'm the last person to want to force you into anything. I just really miss you." She must have noticed his change in attitude because she crushed her lips on his and restarted their journey back to the bedroom. They worked well together, playing off of each other's emotions. He could read her like a book, and vice versa. That night, they made love to each other like never before. He held onto Rory as if she were going to disappear in an instant. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as Rory stroked his hair and held him close to her chest. She always knew how to make him feel better without words. They may not be able to communicate well with words, but their actions speak volumes.

And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now

The night that Jess came back, he felt the worst pain that he'd ever experienced. Betrayed. Betrayed by the girl he loved. He didn't understand how she could just blame him like she had. And this Jess guy. What was so special about that asshole? And why hadn't he ever heard about him before? When Rory had refused to go home with him that night, he knew it had to have been over between them. Remember, they communicated through actions? When she didn't call him through the next few weeks, he knew it was over. Apparently, he wasn't the commitment kind of guy. But he loved her. He loves her. They really should have tried that communication thing a little more. The next month was spent alone in his apartment, even during the holidays. He made his appearance on the actual holiday, then went back home to his solitude. If he didn't have Rory in his life, what was the point of having fun? He couldn't have fun without her, he had tried that. The first few days was spent bar hoping with Finn and Colin. But it wasn't the same. Rory was his conscience. He needed her or he was incomplete. God, why did he have to be such an ass to that Jess guy? Yes, he more than likely deserved it, but if he truly loved Rory he would've been the perfect gentleman she deserves.

So, he spent the rest of his winter holiday becoming the type of guy that Rory Gilmore deserved. He re-enrolled in some classes that he would actually enjoy. Also, he confronted his father. How did that go? Pretty well all things considered. Long story short, his father wasn't happy that he didn't want to take over the company, but he told him that if he can come up with another plan for his life that was just as good, Mitchum would consider the possibility of being truly proud of his son. Who would be the new heir? It just so happened that Logan had a first cousin that happened to be a Huntzberger that also had a great ambition to carry on his families honored tradition. Some would say his ambitious qualities matched Rory's. Logan just had to notify his grandfather of the changes. That would be the tricky part. He had to take care of Rory first.

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

The coffee cart approach had not worked. She finally showed up only to walk away when she spotted him. Then slammed the door in his face when he had finally professed his feelings for her. He was running out of ideas, and fast. He knew he had to give up the ultimate sacrifice for Rory. He had to go deep inside. This is how he ended up in front of the Dragonfly Inn in a quirky town named Stars Hollow. He almost didn't find the inn. Partly because of his nerves and the other part being he had only been in the town once and he wasn't driving then. He finally worked up the courage to go inside. He opened the door and went inside only to have an interesting confrontation with an annoying french man that worked at the desk. Moments later he found himself in front of the barrier that has always stood between Rory and himself. He figured it out, he just had to let her know. Taking a breathe, he jumped in and never looked back.

"Lorelai, I'm in love with your daughter."

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_


End file.
